Le blond ou le brun?
by yuhi yoroi
Summary: Harry et Hermione, 2 ados qui se détestent passent leurs vacances en Australie chez Drago Malefoy, le cousin de Harry. Rencontre foudroyante qui changera la vie d'Hermione car son coeur chavire entre les deux jeunes hommes. Qui sera l'élu?
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour ! Une nouvelle histoire commence pour Harry Potter et Hermione Granger, ils sont plongés dans un monde très moderne et j'ai changé le scénario en laissant la magie de côté. Le chapitre est assez long mais en vaut la peine ! Bonne lecture !**_

**Chapitre 1 : Mon cher ennemi**

L'hiver pointa son nez, le sol était recouvert de neige et le froid envahissait le manoir des Potter. Un somptueux chef d'œuvre bâti par les meilleurs architectes d'Angleterre avec des salles immenses, un immense jardin, des dizaines d'employés pour l'entretenir, bref la demeure où tout le monde aimerait vivre. Monsieur James Potter était un célèbre homme d'affaire de Londres, sa femme Lily était un chirurgien très réputé de la ville. Ils avaient un fils Harry James Potter, 20 ans étudiant en droit à l'université d'Oxford. Il avait beaucoup de succès auprès des filles de la fac et il avait un meilleur ami Ronald Weasley aussi joueur que lui, venant d'une famille bourgeoise de la ville, ayant la même filière que le fils des Potter.

Moi, je me nomme Hermione Granger, 18 ans, fille de la cuisinière des Potter, orpheline de père, inscrite dans la même fac que Harry James en médecine dentaire sous la bienveillance de Lily Potter. J'habite dans le même manoir ce qui va compliquer ma vie.

Je me réveillais le matin pour réviser mes cours, puis je descendis aider ma mère à la cuisine. Les Potter ne se réveillaient jamais avant 6 heures alors que nous, on devait être debout avant 4 heures du mat'.

Voilà, à peu près mon quotidien, jusqu'à cette aube d'hiver.

J'étais sortie dans le jardin pour caresser la neige. Je me dandinais sous les flocons qui me tombaient sur le visage quand une personne, en torse nue s'approcha en silence de moi et me toucha le dos.

_Eh, ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est que moi, _fit le jeune homme qui avait ôté ses lunettes laissant ses yeux émeraude me fixer

_Vous m'aviez fait peur Monsieur, _répondis je l'air embarrassée en resserrant la ceinture de mon peignoir pour ne pas montrer ma petite robe de nuit

_Allons, Hermione, c'est ça ! Je t'ai mâtée depuis quelques temps et j'avoue que j'aimerai bien revoir le truc sous ton peignoir ! _ déclara Harry en avançant ses mains pour me toucher

Une claque monumentale s'abattit sur son visage. Je ne pouvais pas supporter un tel caractère.

_Insolent ! _hurlai je en le quittant rapidement

Je n'avais rien dit de ce qui s'était passé à ma mère même si on était des confidentes et Harry faisait comme si de rien n'était. La journée démarra enfin. Je me préparais pour aller en cours, je poussais le petit portail et commençais à arpenter le trottoir menant à l'arrêt des bus.

Soudain, une voiture arriva sur moi et faillit même m'écraser. J'étais sous le choc au moment où j'entendais des rires venant de la voiture. Il était au volant en compagnie de Katie Bell, son énième petite amie, et Ronald. Ils s'étaient moqués de moi sûrement. Je les regardais avec la rage au ventre.

_Hermione, tu viens faire un tour avec nous ? _fit Harry avec un rire narquois

_Non, merci, vous êtes juste une bande d'idiots doublés de pervers, toi aussi Katie,_fit je en direction des deux garçons puis de Katie, _je serai rouillée du bulbe ne serait ce qu'en touchant ta portière_

_Tu nous as traités de quoi salope ? _répondit Katie Bell

_Est-ce que tu sais au moins comment s'écrit ce mot ? Ou tu es si occupée à applaudir et danser pour des joueurs ridicules et sans cervelle ou encore plongée dans une longue séance de bécotage au point d'ignorer le sens de ce mot ?_rétorquai je en sentant la colère montée en moi et en leur tournant le pas

_Ah oui, _avais je ajouté, _il y a un livre, section art, qui explique les savoir vivre, je vous le conseille vivement parce que vous me faites pitié ! Sur ce je vous laisse._

Je les avais ignorés et poursuivais mon chemin. Je pris ensuite le bus en essayant d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer.

Les cours me paraissaient ennuyeux ce jour-là, il avait réussi à me déstabiliser, ce con de Potter. A la récré, je me dirigeais vers une banquette vide de la cour, regardant les autres étudiants autour de moi. Des idiots, pensais je et je me mis à dévorer de Balzac et l'écriture française que j'admirais tellement.

Puis, encore un cours pathologie générale et ma journée s'acheva enfin. De retour au manoir, Mrs Potter me fit appelée dans son bureau. Je frappai et une voix me fit entrer.

_Bonsoir Hermione, assied toi je t'en prie ! _fit Mrs Potter

_Merci madame, _répondit je en occupant le siège devant son bureau

_Je viens de recevoir tes notes de ce semestre, c'est un excellent travail, j'avoue !_

_Oh, merci, j'avais juste un B+ en pathologie et cela m'a fait perdre des points ! _balbutiai je en serrant mes points sous la table

_C'est désolant mais au moins, tu es toujours major et je te félicite encore ! _s'écria Lily avec un sourire en me tendant mes notes

_Je vous remercie, j'essaierai de travailler plus dur le prochain semestre,_ rassurai je

_Les vacances approchent, tu as quelque chose de prévu ? _me demanda t-elle soudainement

_Euh, non, avec ma mère on a juste prévu de rester ici et d'étudier_

_Non, Hermione, ça suffit, tu dois un peu te reposer, je ne veux pas que mon élève favorite soit surmenée ! Je te propose une semaine entière de vacances dans le pays que tu choisiras ! _déclara la femme aux yeux émeraude

_Vraiment ? Non je veux dire comment ?_

_Tu as bien entendu, tu iras en vacances dans le pays de ton choix ! _reprit Lily

_Mais, on ne pourra jamais se payer un tel luxe !_

_Ne me contredit pas, tu as jusqu'à demain pour te décider, ne t'en fais pas, tu vas t'amuser comme une folle ! _lança la mère de Harry !

Je m'étais retirée de son bureau, je ne savais pas trop où j'en étais! Je me rendis tout de suite dans ma chambre.

Alors que j'étais affalée sur mon lit en feuilletant un livre sur la stomatologie générale, ma mère entra enfin en jetant son tablier dans le bac à linge. Je fermais mon livre avec un bruit très sec, puis me retournais dans le lit en donnant le dos à ma petite maman.

Connaissant ma mère qui s'inquiétait toujours trop pour moi, je m'attendais à ce qu'elle s'approche de moi pour me soutirer des infos.

_Hermione, ma chérie, ça va ? Tu as l'air fatiguée ! _fit elle en caressant mon dos

_Non, ce n'est rien ! _répondit sans me retourner pour qu'elle ne me harcèle pas

_Je te connais ma fille, allons, dit moi, c'est un garçon trop con qui t'a mise dans cet état ?_

_Maman ! Non, bien sûr que non, _ s'écriai je en faisant volte-face

Elle me regardait avec ses yeux doux, qui me faisaient reprendre confiance. Je me contentais juste de caresser une mèche de ma frange et la plaça derrière mon oreille droite. Puis, je la regardais à mon tour, elle me sourit et patienta que je lui donne ma réponse !

_Maman, c'est Mrs Lily, elle me donne des vacances dans un pays de mon choix pour une semaine !_

_Et alors, en quoi est ce mal ma chérie ? _me demanda t-elle en passant sa main dans mes cheveux

_Mais, …_balbutiai je, _elle en fait trop pour nous, elle s'occupe de mes études, elle nous nourrit, je pense que c'est trop de me donner des vacances maintenant ! _

_Tu la vexeras ne refusant ! _ rétorqua ma mère, _de plus, c'était ton rêve de partir en tour du monde non, de découvrir des choses, des connaissances et surtout d'être en contact avec les gens du monde entier !_

_Mais, ce n'est pas là l'ennui ! _ poursuivis je

_Il n'y a pas d'ennui Hermione, on te donne une opportunité qui ne se représenteras peut être plus, et Mrs Lily est une femme très aimable, elle veut juste tout te donner ! _répliqua t-elle

Je ne sus plus quoi répondre, elle avait raison, j'avais toujours rêvé de voyager et c'était une occasion de récolter plus de savoir !

Nous finîmes par nous coucher, sans que j'aie le temps de réfléchir à ma destination.

Le lendemain, je me levai de bonne heure pour me rendre dans le bureau de Mrs Potter. Je voulus frapper mais j'avais entendu des cris qui semblaient venir d'une dispute.

_Tu ne fais aucun effort, tu crois que ce monde t'appartient ou quoi ! _cria la voix de la femme qui était Lily

_Je suis désolé maman, je voulais faire des efforts mais je ne pouvais pas ! _répondit celle d'un jeune homme, son bougre de fils sans doute

_Harry, je pense que tu n'as rien fait du tout ! _fit une autre voix, celle d'un homme

_Papa, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, _répondit Harry

_Oh non, fiston, cette fois tu dépasses les bornes ! Les virées nocturnes, les fêtes d'ivrognes, tes infinies histoires amoureuses, c'est ça qui t'empêche de travailler sérieusement, _cria Mr Potter

_Quoi ? Mais non voyons, je suis à la fac papa j'ai bien le droit de m'amuser de temps en temps !_

_Très bien Harry, tu veux t'amuser ? Je vais te montrer moi ce qui est amusant,_commença à s'énerver James Potter

_Assez, James, je crois qu'il y a une autre solution à ça ! Tu vas beaucoup aimer Harry ! _ fit Lily

_Plus de carte de crédit maman ? _dit Harry en se moquant de son sort

_J'espère que tu as trouvé une bonne sanction Lily car il se prend vraiment pour un enfant qui peut hériter de tout ! Au moins dans cette maison il y une bonne élève, qui en plus d'être major depuis sa 1__ère__ année fait des exploits ! _marmonna James

_Qui ça ? Ha, ne me dis pas que c'est cette « miss je sais tout » ! _fit le jeune Potter en ricanant

_Oui, Harry, Hermione est aussi en 3è année comme toi en plus elle est dans une des meilleures filières du monde, toi tu as choisi le droit car tu ne voulais pas être face à d'incessants cours et de pratiques ! J'admets qu'elle est bien meilleure que toi, tu devrais lui demander des conseils, elle est tout le temps tout près de toi ! _ reprit Lily Potter

J'étais très ravie de sa remarque, j'étais donc aussi doué que ça !

_Bon, trêve de bavardage, fini les idioties, demain tu prendras l'avion pour des vacances de correction ! _ fit Mrs Lily

_Et où donc ? _interrogea Harry

_Tu le sauras bientôt ! De plus, tu ne pourras pas prévenir tes amis ! Fais ta valise aujourd'hui même ! Tu peux disposer ! _

J'entendis des bruits de chaise et des pas se dirigeant vers moi mais il était trop tard, la porte s'était déjà ouverte avant même que j'eue le temps de me retourner.

_Maman, _s'écria Harry, _ta petite protégée est non seulement une miss je sais tout mais aussi une mal éduquée qui écoute à la porte des autres, quelle éducation, c'est ta mère qui te l'as donnée ? _

Sa tête vira à gauche à cause de la bonne gifle que je lui avais donnée. Ils étaient tous bouche bée !

_Espèce de sale gamin pourri, je t'interdis de dire du mal de ma mère ! _hurlai je avec mépris

_Tu vois papa, une élève digne de confiance qui dit des mots très déplacés, je ne sais pas ce que vous lui trouviez à cette peste, _reprit Potter en touchant sa joue rougie

J'allais de nouveau le frapper mais Mr Potter me retint soudainement la main.

_Assez Harry, c'est toi qui l'avais voulu non ? Et tu te dis être un gentleman ! _ grogna James

Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'il prenne ma défense ainsi ! Harry arrêta ses insultes et tourna les talon, suivi de Mr Potter qui continuait de dire les 4 vérités à son fils. Mrs Potter était restée immobile, une main sur le front et l'autre sur les hanches. Je préférais rester sur le pas de la porte, puis après quelques secondes je décidais de retourner sur mes pas et de reporter notre discussion

_Attend, où vas-tu comme ça ? _dit elle en interrompant ma marche

_Euh, je suis vraiment désolée, je crois que je suis au mauvais moment et j'écoutais pas derrière la porte c'est que…_

_Arrête Hermione, viens entre et ferme la porte derrière toi, _m'ordonna la femme aux yeux émeraude

Je m'exécutai sans rien dire puis prit place dans mon habituel siège d'interrogatoire.

_Je suis vraiment désolée, en ce moment Harry nous donne des fils à retordre, on dirait même qu'il est encore au collège. James et moi avons sérieusement réfléchi et il est mieux pour lui de s'éloigner quelques temps de tout ça ! _ fit elle l'air très consternée

_Je crois qu'il est juste, je suis navrée de devoir le dire, un peu trop gâté, et ses amis ne font qu'empirer les choses, _répondais je avec ferveur

_Tu as sûrement raison ! Mais pourquoi es tu venu me voir ? _

_Euh, je suis désolée Mrs mais…_hésitai je avant de poursuivre, _je n'ai pas trouvé de pays de vacances. La vérité c'est qu'il y en a trop !_

_Alors que penses tu si je décidais de t'envoyer en Australie ! Il y a de belles plages, des parcs où tu pourras rencontrer des kangourous, de plus j'ai un ami dentiste qui habite là bas, _me proposa t-elle avec un joli sourire

_Euh… d'accord, si vous pensez que ce sera très bien pour moi ! Mais, moi je ne connais personne là bas, comment je vais me diriger dans ce pays ? _ demandai je

_Ne t'en fais pas, je vais tout planifier et tu pourras partir dès demain, _me répondit elle en prenant le téléphone

Pendant qu'elle composait le numéro, elle me fit signe que je pouvais me retirer. Je sortis et ferma soigneusement la porte. Je ne savais pas où j'allais atterrir et de plus j'allais partir demain. Je n'étais que trop contente. Je courus à la cuisine pour l'annoncer à ma mère mais à peine que j'avais franchi la porte que son visage apparut.

_Tiens tiens, elle est toute contente la petite sotte, _fit Harry assis sur la table à manger des personnels

_Stupide ! _m'écriai je, _tu ne sais même pas que tu es si bête ! _

_Bête ? Tu sais que tu me donnes vraiment l'envie de gerber ! _

_Je ne suis pas comme toutes les filles qui sont prêtes à baiser tes pieds de sale gamin pourri, tu n'es qu'un petit salaud qui ne mérite pas d'hériter de ses parents, _je ne savais pas ce qui m'avais pris mais je lui avais jeté ces mots à la figure

Harry rougit et s'approcha de moi, ses yeux reflétaient une colère noire, ils étaient même exorbités. Mais je ne pouvais pas céder aux caprices de ce genre de gars. Il devint tout rouge et tendait ses long bras vers mon corps, plaça ses mains sur ma gorge et les resserra. Je voulais trembler mais je ne pouvais pas me rabaisser devant un tel geste.

_Ne me touche plus jamais salaud,_ marmonnai je entre les dents en abaissant ses bras d'un coup, comme si l'adrénaline m'avait rendue forte tout d'un coup

Etonné par ma soudaine force, il se rapprocha de mon visage. Oh non, pensai je, il ne compte quand même pas m'embrasser ce rustre ! Il se rapprocha de mes oreilles. Son souffle me faisait vibrer, il m'excitait carrément ! Mais comment pouvais je penser à une telle chose, en un tel moment et pour un tel mec ! Cependant, je ne pouvais le rejeter.

_Ecoute bien salope, _lâcha t-il enfin la bouche contre mon oreille gauche, _je vais parier qu'un jour, tu seras dans mon lit et je te ferai sentir ce qu'est vraiment un mec comme moi._Puis, il suça mon lobe.

Il me lâcha ensuite et disparut ! j'étais dégoûtée et essuyait les salives qu'il avait laissé sur le lobe de l'oreille. Je ne voudrais jamais être dans le lit de ce sale porc ! Il était trop arrogant et impoli ! Je m'étais enfuie vers ma chambre et y demeura le reste de la journée pour préparer mes affaires.

Ma mère ne sut pas ce qui s'était passé, personne d'ailleurs. Mais, je m'étais jurée que ce mec allait me le payer très cher. Je m'endormis en pensant à mon voyage de demain.


	2. Son autre visage

_Je tiens à remercier ma belle sœur pour m'avoir inspirée avec sa fiction ! Et merci à JKR ! _

Il était 6 heures du matin, mon réveil me le rappela soudain. Une journée formidable m'attendait et j'en avais même le sourire aux lèvres. J'allais enfin être en vacances, loin de tous les emmerdements. Je me hâtais de faire ma toilette, j'avais décidée de laisser mes cheveux lâchés pour la première fois, j'étais si excitée de partir pour l'Australie, j'imaginais déjà les choses que j'allais découvrir même si j'ignorais toujours qui allait s'occuper de moi là bas. Cependant, je faisais confiance à Mrs Lily. Après un bref petit déjeuner, je montais les escaliers pour me rendre dans le bureau de la dame de la maison.

Je la trouvais au téléphone et me faisant signe de patienter un peu. Je m'installais confortablement dans le siège puis attendais en espérant qu'elle raccroche à tout moment.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'attente, mon vœu se réalisa enfin.

_Bon, tu es prête ma chérie ? _m'interrogea t-elle

_Euh, _hésitai je très étonnée d'avoir entendu les deux mots « ma chérie », _oui bien sûr, mes affaires sont déjà dans le hall_

_Parfait ! Tiens, ton billet d'avion, j'espère que tu passeras de belles vacances !_

Puis elle me le tendit.

_Première classe ? _m'exclamai je en regardant mon billet

_Oui, il y a un problème ? _demanda la dame

_Non, non mais simplement que je n'ai jamais voyagé en première classe et je…, _balbutiai je

_Ne t'en fait pas, tout ira bien, présente ton billet et ton passeport, sois tranquille Hermione_

_Euh Mrs, comment je vais reconnaître la personne qui m'hébergera, car elle doit me reconnaître aussi non ? _fis je en hochant plusieurs fois ma tête

_tu seras chez ma cousine Narcissa, c'est une très gentille dame qui a aussi un fils de ton âge, c'est elle qui viendra te récupérer à l'aéroport,je lui ai déjà envoyé ta photo, _rassura Lily

_bon, si vous le dîtes, je vous fait confiance. Bon excusez moi mais je dois encore dire au revoir à ma mère, _m'excusai je auprès d'elle

_très bien, passe de très bonnes vacances alors, _fit elle en se levant et en me donnant une bise sur la joue

_Euh, merci et vous aussi reposez vous de temps en temps, _fit je intriguée par cette action

Au moment où je fermais la porte, un souffle s'abattit sur mon visage me forçant à fermer les yeux. Quand je les avais ré ouverts, un rire s'éleva.

_Dis donc, tu as peur de moi maintenant ? _ricana Harry qui était devant la porte les bras croisés

_Ne rêve même pas idiot ! _répondais je furieuse

_Et bien comme tu veux morveuse, passe de bonnes vacances et j'espère que ce sera un enfer et que tu iras vite dans les jupes de ta pauvre mère, _poursuivit il le regard très menaçant

_Parle pour toi, je vais dans un pays bien ensoleillé, plein de vertus tandis que toi tu vas mourir de froid car ta mère va sûrement t'envoyer en Antarctique ! _ rétorquai je très sûre de moi

_Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton ! Je suis ton patron, souviens toi toujours de ça, servante !_

_Je te parle comme je veux et je ne suis ni ta servante ni ta copine à qui tu peux donner des ordres, _m'écriai je comme si j'étais supérieure à lui

_C'est ça ! Ton problème c'est le fait que je ne m'intéresse pas à toi alors que tu as toujours voulu être ma copine !_

_Comment ? Moi amoureuse de toi ? Mais t'es dingue ! Tu n'es ni mon genre de mec ni le genre de gars à rêver, tu es juste un stupide gamin pourri qui ne cherche qu'à attirer les filles dans son lit ! _ lui jetai je à la figure

_Alors, les autres m'ont menti ? Peu importe, j'espère juste être à plus de 1000km de toi pour ne pas vomir en sentant ton odeur de servante !_

_Espèce de…_

Mais, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit.

_Que faites vous ? _demanda Lily, _on vous entend à des kilomètres !_

_Maman, cette fille ne fait que m'emmerder ! _ expliqua Harry

_C'est toi qui ne cesse pas de me chercher et désolé mais quand on me cherche monsieur, on me trouve ! _ répliquai je à mon tour

_Assez, Harry dans le bureau, Hermione ton avion part dans 30 mn,et ta mère doit sûrement t'attendre, bonnes vacances ! _ fit elle

Je ne répondis rien et commençai à reculer, je jetais un dernier coup d'œil derrière moi mais ils étaient déjà dans le bureau. Je ne m'entendrais jamais avec ce gars, pensais je .

Encore furieuse de la façon dont ce rustre m'avait traitée, je descendis en trombe dans la cuisine. Ma mère préparait soigneusement le déjeuner et ne me vit même pas entrer.

_Maman, ma petite maman, je dois m'en aller maintenant ! _fis je en la serrant contre moi.

_Je ne t'avais pas entendu ma chérie, bon voyage et surtout sois sage ma fille ! On te fait beaucoup de faveurs là et je ne veux pas que tu les déçoives ! _ rétorqua ma mère en pleurant dans mes bras

_Maman, tout ira bien, toi aussi porte toi bien et évite d'être fatiguée ! Bon, il ne me reste plus que 20 mn avant le départ ! Alors, je te dis au revoir et on se reverra dans 15 jours !_

_Au revoir ma chérie, prend bien soin de toi, _s'écriai ma mère alors que je m'éloignais d'elle

Une navette m'attendait devant le manoir des Potter. Je m'y engouffrais avant que l'autre idiot ne me fasse encore passer un sale quart d'heure.

…...

Me voilà dans un siège de première classe. Une belle première fois, le siège à ma droite était vide et je me réjouissais déjà d'avoir le hublot rien qu'à moi en espérant qu'il ne serait pas occupé. Je commençais à attacher ma ceinture pour ne pas se faire prier, après tout je ne veux pas que les autres sachent que je ne suis pas des leurs. J'attendais que l'hôtesse me rende mon billet et mon passeport, elle tardait un peu alors je me décidais de fermer les yeux et de savourer ce moment.

_Excusez moi Miss Granger, tenez vos billets, _fit l'hôtesse quelques secondes plus tard

_Ah, _fis je ne ouvrant les yeux, _vous en avez mis du temps mais je comprends que vous soyez débordée_

_Merci Miss, _répondit elle. _Mr par ici s'il vous plaît, vous allez vous asseoir avec une très jolie Miss, _poursuivit elle en s'adressant à un homme sûrement vieux que je ne pouvais voir

_Comment ? Quelqu'un va occuper le siège près du hublot ? Et moi qui pensait bien en profiter ! _ m'écriai je déçue

_Ne vous inquiétez pas Miss, vous pourriez demander à votre voisin d'échanger vos places, et je suis sûre que vous allez bien vous entendre._

_Au moins c'est un vieux monsieur qui sera très galant ! _ disais je ne ricanant

_Bon, Mr par ici._

Elle fit un geste comme pour attraper le monsieur mais quelle fut ma surprise quand ce dernier arriva à ma hauteur.

_TOI ? _ m'étonnai je en même temps que le monsieur qui n'était autre que le gamin pourri de Harry Potter

_Ah, vous vous connaissiez ? _demanda l'hôtesse aussi surprise

_Trop bien pour ne pas se supporter ! _ répondis je furieuse en m'adossant violemment

_Comment deux jeunes gens comme vous ne peuvent pas se supporter ? _reprit l'hôtesse

_Miss, s'il vous plaît, j'exige de changer de siège, je ne veux pas passer des heures de vol en compagnie de cette… fille, _répliqua Harry lui aussi enragé

_Bon, je vais voir ce que je pourrais faire, mais êtes vous sûr de cela ?_

_Oui ! _ rétorquâmes en même temps

L'hôtesse s'excusa et partit. Il me jetait un regard noir, debout dans le couloir alors que je ne le regardais même pas. Les minutes passèrent et l'hôtesse revint enfin.

_Vraiment navrée, mais il semble que vos places ont été réservées par une certaine Lily Potter et tous les sièges sont malheureusement pleins, vous devriez faire avec, bon voyage, _fit elle

Désespéré, il passa devant moi en faisant exprès de se cogner à moi et se jeta dans son siège. Il regardait dehors par le hublot et ça m'irritais trop ! Je faisais semblant de feuilleter un magazine tandis qu'il ne cessait pas de détourner son regard pour ne pas croiser le mien.

_Mesdames et Messieurs, nous quittons Londres, veuillez regagner vos sièges et attacher vos ceintures, nous aurons une escale à Nairobi avant de continuer jusqu'à Sydney, nous vous souhaitons un très bon voyage en notre compagnie, _fit une voix très agréable de l'une des hôtesses de l'air

Sydney, pensai je, j'avais vraiment hâte d'y être. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser aux choses que je ferais avec un grand sourire.

_Ce petit sourire mesquin, c'est quoi ? La joie de voyager en première classe pour la 1__ère__ fois de sa vie ou la joie de bientôt rejoindre les lions de Nairobi ? _ demanda Harry avec un sourire sadique qui effaça rapidement ma joie

Non, mais il se prenait pour qui !

_Oh Harry, le petit Harry pourri, je ne vais pas descendre avec les lions, j'espère juste que durant l'escale, il y aura un qui t'emmènera bien loin de moi, _rétorquai je

_Idiote, ne me dis pas que tu pars pour Sydney toi aussi ?_

_Moi aussi ? Tu veux dire que tu passeras tes vacances à Sydney ?_

_Ben oui qu'est ce que tu crois, je vais chez ma tante Narcissa, c'est ma punition d'après ma mère mais avec Drago, les bêtises sont décuplées._

_Narcissa ? _m'écriai je en réalisant que mon cauchemar allait commencer, _mais je…_

_Je quoi ? _demanda Harry en se tournant vers moi. Ses beaux yeux verts qui me regardaient me donnaient l'impression d'être soudainement dénudée alors je détournais rapidement mes yeux.

_Je veux dire, je…_hésitai je puis en prenant une bonne respiration je lui dis en évitant soigneusement ses yeux, _moi aussi je pars pour Sydney, _poursuivis je en venant de me rendre compte que j'allais passer mes vacances avec lui, ce rustre, un véritable enfer

_Mais qui va t'accueillir là bas ? t'as une famille en Australie ? _continua t-il si curieux tout d'un coup

_Euh non, une connaissance c'est tout._

_Ecoute Hermione,…_

Mais l'avion commençait à prendre de la vitesse pour décoller et je crispais mes mains tellement j'avais peur. Il me regardait en silence et en toute tranquillité, il allait se moquer de moi. Cependant, contre toute attente il prit ma main crispée et la caressait. Ses doigts étaient si doux et la paume de sa main si fraîche, si tendre. Je me sentais si bien, pour la 1ère fois, nos corps étaient en contact. Ensuite je m'étais décidée à le regarder, il était calme et regardait à travers son hublot, sa main tenant toujours la mienne. Il se retourna soudain vers moi et me souriait.

_Tu veux voir ? _me demanda t-il avec une voix que je n'avais jamais entendue

_Euh non,…mais merci pour l'intention, _répondis je en fixant mes yeux sur le dos du siège devant moi

_Londres est si minuscule vu d'ici, c'est un phénomène ! Tu devrais voir ça ! C'est vraiment cool, allez viens_

Je ne pouvais pas résister à ça, de plus je n'avais jamais vu Londres d'en haut. Je me levais tout doucement mais ma ceinture m'empêchait d'aller plus loin, j'arrivais pas encore à établir une vue. Tout à coup, sa main libre se plaça dans mon dos et me poussa. Je voulais trembler, c'était la 1ère fois qu'un homme posait ses mains sur moi, j'avais peur qu'il me noie encore avec ses yeux mais non, il regardait Londres miniaturisé et je ne tardais pas à faire de même. Ma ville était si petite, je ne pouvais plus distinguer les maisons, il n'y avait plus que les grands bâtiments, les parcs, les gratte-ciel qui étaient encore bien visibles. C'était tellement beau !

_On va passer au dessus de la maison ! _s'écria t-il avec un grand sourire

Je ne répondis pas et me contentai juste de regarder. En effet, on passait au dessus du manoir, le jardin semblait encore immense et la propriété pouvait dominer un certain espace. J'aurais tant voulu que ma mère voie ça, elle aurait été éblouie.

Londres commençait à se dérober de nos yeux mais je ne voulais pas regagner mon siège, je voulais encore revoir le spectacle. Ce fut sa main qui se retirait de mon dos qui rompit mon moment d' « extase ». Les yeux verts de Harry recommençaient à me mâter. Gênée, je me mordis les lèvres et me rassis en douceur alors qu'il me tenait toujours la main. Je le regardais aussi avec un air interrogateur pour essayer de savoir ce qu'il avait en tête.

_Mon père me faisait toujours ça ! _fit il en me souriant et je constatais qu'il était tout beau quand il était comme ça

_Ah bon ! _ répliquai je

_Oui, chaque fois qu'on partait pour un quelconque pays,_poursuivit il,_ il me faisait admirer le spectacle et …_ il jeta un regard à nos mains liés, _et…il me tenait la main_

Je voyais dans ses yeux une goutte de tristesse. Ces yeux, même si cachés par les lunettes étaient larmoyants.

_Ce spectacle était merveilleux ! _ rétorquai je , _et vous ne faites plus ça maintenant ?_

_Non, mon père part en voyage tout seul et ma mère travaille trop pour être avec moi_

_Tu as tort, ta mère fait des actions salutaires avec ses opérations, tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir…_

_Et qu'est ce que tu sais de ma vie toi ? _s'énerva t-il en lâchant ma main

_Harry s'il te plaît je ne voulais pas,…_

Mais il s'était déjà levé, je m'étais rendue alors compte que j'avais fait une énorme bêtise. Je le regardais se diriger vers le fond du compartiment, il écarta le rideau et disparut. Je soupirais, regardais les autres passagers au cas où ils avaient entendu notre dispute mais aucun d'eux n'avait le regard braqué sur moi. J'allumais l'écran devant moi pour regarder ce qu'ils nous avaient mis au programme en espérant que Harry revienne rapidement.


	3. un autre ennemi survient

**Ce chapitre est super bourré de mots ! Le double de mes capacités habituelles ! C'est parce que j'avais voulu plus de description pour celui-ci ! Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de donner votre avis !**

2 heures passèrent et il n'était toujours pas revenu, je ne voulais pas non plus aller le chercher, je ne ferais que m'humilier.

_Mesdames et messieurs, nous allons servir le déjeuner, veuillez rejoindre votre siège s'il vous plaît, _fit la voix de l'hôtesse.

C'était l'occasion pour lui de revenir, pensai je. L'hôtesse passa devant moi en apportant un plateau. Il y avait du porridge, du caviar et des choses délicieuses réservés aux gens de première. Je cherchais du regard Harry mais celui-ci tarda à venir.

_Excusez moi Miss, _auriez vous vu Harry Potter ? demandai je à l'hôtesse

_Oui, il est à l'arrière et il déjeune avec un ami, _me répondit l'hôtesse

Je lui fis un signe de tête en guise de remerciement. Il était donc avec un ami ! quel idiot !

L'escale à Nairobi se passa alors. D'autres passagers montèrent alors que d'autres descendirent. Je restais dans mon siège à feuilleter l'éternel livre de l'ennui alors que Harry n'apparaissait toujours pas. Mon regard fut attiré par une jeune fille, mince aux cheveux blonds. Elle se jeta dans le siège à gauche du couloir. Elle me paraissait plutôt aimable mais un peu brutale. Elle prit un journal du dos du siège devant elle et commençait à lire. Je ne pouvais la quitter des yeux, tout d'abord pour faire passer le temps et aussi parce que ses façons m'étonnaient beaucoup. Elle s'arrêta soudain et se tourna vers moi. Prise au dépourvu, je détournais mes yeux vers l'écran. Mais, elle se leva et s'approcha de moi.

_Salut, il y a quelqu'un à côté de toi ? _demanda t-elle avec une voix un peu enfantine

_Oui, mais il est allé aux toilettes, _mentais je en clignant mes yeux

_En attendant qu'il revienne, on pourrait se parler non ?_

_Euh oui si tu veux._

_Moi c'est Luna Lovegood, _fit elle en se jetant comme la 1ère fois dans le siège de Harry et en regardant le plafond

_Euh…Hermione Granger, _rétorquai je un peu gênée

Puis, elle me raconta ses périples du Kenya, l'histoire de sa famille et même ses amours. Une fille très bavarde mais ne me faisait pas réfléchir à Harry. On rigolait beaucoup et on se racontait des choses qui nous passionnaient et je découvris qu'elle était une grande travailleuse comme moi. Elle allait passé ses vacances chez des amis de son père à Sydney. En quelques minutes, elle était devenue mon amie et je la connaissais plus que je connaissais Harry. L'avion décolla enfin, et nous , on s'amusait trop. Je lui parlais de moi, de ma mère, de ma vie, de mes études et même de Harry et ses habitudes.

Le dîner servi, j'avais complètement oublié mon cauchemar. Une main se posa sur mon épaule et me fit sursauter tandis que Luna se tut.

_On s'amuse on dirait, _s'écria Harry avec un soupçon de colère

_Oui, moi c'est Luna et toi ? _répondit Luna sans hésitation

_Lui, c'est Harry, celui dont je t'ai parlé, _coupais je en faisant des grimaces pour que Luna le renvoie mais celle-ci n'en fit rien

_Alors c'est toi le fameux Harry, très enchantée ! _ répliqua Luna en ouvrant ses yeux au maximum, _tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il était aussi beau qu'Apollon Hermione !_

_Quoi ? _m'écriai je ébahie par la stupidité qu'elle venait de dire

_Merci Luna,vous avez sûrement parlé de beaucoup de choses sur moi…_fit Harry encore plus énervé

_Oui, je sais même que tu …_ continuait Luna mais Harry l'interrompit

_Je me fous de ce que tu sais, mais au cas où tu ne sais pas ou encore parce que Hermione ne te l'avais pas dit, t'es sur mon siège et je veux me reposer maintenant, _reprit Harry

_Tranquille tranquille Harry, je m'en vais, _fit Luna en se levant, _viens Hermione on va boire quelque chose_

_Oui, pars devant, j'arrive, _répondis je très consternée

Luna sortit du couloir et disparut derrière le rideau, Harry se laissa tombé dans son siège, il empestait l'alcool.

_Harry tu as bu ? _l'interrogeai je surprise et furieuse

_Et qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu ne sais rien de moi et laisse moi tranquille ! Vas voir ton amie !_

_Harry, idiot et ta tante, que va-t-elle dire en te voyant ainsi ?_

_T'es ma nounou ou quoi ? Je t'ai dis de me laisser !_

_Idiot ! _rétorquai je en me levant

Le reste du voyage se passa plus que bien. Luna et moi nous amusâmes à bavarder avec les stewards, et Harry sembla disparu de mon monde. Je n'avais pas vu l'heure passer que lorsqu'on annonça que le moment était venu d'atterrir, je fus si déçue. Je retournais dans mon siège suivie de Luna qui souriait toujours. Je vis Harry en plein sommeil, le visage si calme, on aurait dit qu'il ne s'énervait jamais. Je m'assis sans bruit et attendais l'atterrissage. Je voyais par le hublot, bien que ce n'était pas très observable, un Sydney avec un monument dressé à côté d'un port, des oiseaux qui volaient de partout, un merveilleux pays l'Australie, pensai je.

Nous atterrîmes enfin et Harry fut réveillé par la secousse durant le contact des pneus avec le sol. Il ne me porta aucune attention, et moi je n'en doutais pas. Je tournais mes yeux vers Luna.

_On est enfin arrivé, Hermione, _criait elle le rire aux lèvres

Harry la regardait bizarrement, je lui adressais un sourire en guise de réponse. L'hôtesse annonça enfin que l'atterrissage s'était bien passé et que nous pouvions commencer à descendre. Impatiente d'avoir les pieds sur terre, je cherchais mon sac et attendait Harry dans le couloir.

_Tu viens Hermione ? _demanda Luna en passant devant moi

_Euh…non Luna, je dois attendre Harry, j'ignore qui viendra me chercher et de toute façon je vais passer mes vacances avec lui ! _répondais je un peu timide

_Ah d'accord, j'avais oublié, mais tu m'appelles o.k ? Nous devons encore passer des moments ensemble, allez j'y vais, on reste en contact ! _fit elle avant de me serrer dans ses bras

Je la regardais sortir de l'avion et n'entendais même pas Harry qui s'était approché de moi. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur moi, puis continua sa marche tandis que je le suivais en hâtant le pas.

Perchée sur l'escalier, je sentais la brise caresser mon visage et faisant voleter mes cheveux. Il faisait déjà nuit, les lumières étincelaient de partout. Quel beau spectacle ! Mais contrairement à moi, le jeune Potter ne voulut pas admirer et fut déjà à plusieurs mètres de moi. Je descendis en trombe en traînant mon sac dans mon dos.

On entra ensuite dans une des énormes salles de l'aéroport. Des gens circulaient de partout et je me fis bousculée de temps en temps tout en suivant les pas de Harry. Il s'arrêta tout à coup et regarda autour de lui.

_Tu cherches Narcissa ? _l'interrogeai je pour qu'il m'explique ce qu'il faisait

Mais, il ne répondit pas, il continua de scruter l'horizon. Je ne pus le supporter cette fois, je détestais qu'on m'ignore et surtout lui. J me jetai donc à l'eau en le retournant de force vers moi.

_Dis moi ce qui se passe à la fin ? _m'écriai je alertant les gens qui se tenaient à côté de nous

_Lâche moi Hermione ! _rugit Harry en essayant de se dégager de mon étreinte

_Non, pas avant que tu me dises ce qui ne vas pas chez toi !_

Il allait me répondre quand une femme blonde, bien habillée et portant un sac Prada apparut juste devant nous. Elle nous regardait en souriant, elle était une vraie bourgeoise, elle aussi.

_Bonsoir ! Allons mais qu'est ce que vous faites ? _fit elle en croisant ses bras

_Euh… tati ! Quelle joie ! _répondit Harry très navré

Je compris que cette femme n'était autre que Narcissa. Elle était vraiment belle ! Elle se tourna vers moi, alertée par mon silence

_Toi, tu es sûrement Hermione ! _fit elle de nouveau à mon égard

_Oui, enchantée Mrs …_

_Narcissa Malefoy ! _s'écria t-elle en souriant de plus belle, _mais je préfère que tu m'appelles tati ou Narcissa_

_D'accord, _répondis je un peu embêtée alors que Harry me fusilla du regard

_Bon, je crois que nous allons rentrer maintenant ! Vous avez besoin de dormir et le soleil va bientôt se lever ! Suivez moi !_

Nous la suivîmes dans sa cadence de grande dame. Elle avait une démarche parfaite, on dirait presque Lily Potter en tenue de soirée ! Harry ne m'adressa pas encore la parole.

_Excuse moi … tatie… mais quelle heure est il exactement ? _demandais je intriguée

_Il est 6h30 du matin ma chérie ! _

_Comment déjà ? Mais ma montre n'indique que minuit ! _ rétorquai je

_Le décalage horaire ! L'Australie fait partie des pays à recevoir les premiers rayons solaires sur Terre ! _expliqua Narcissa

_Ah oui, où avais je la tête ! _m'excusai je en me caressant la nuque

_Tata, vous habitez toujours dans votre superbe appartement ? _parla enfin Harry

_Oui, Lucius n'a pas voulu déménager alors que j'en avais marre de la pollution, _répondit elle

J'étais gênée et c'était ce que voulait Harry en me fusillant du regard encore une fois. Je baissais ma tête. Narcissa s'arrêta enfin devant une voiture noire, une très jolie mercedes, elle ouvrit la portière du côté conducteur puis nous invita à nous installer à l'arrière. La voiture démarra et nous quittâmes l'aéroport.

Sydney était une énorme ville, presque identique à Londres. Je fus si fatiguée que je finis par dormir dans mon coin.

_Hermione ! Hermione ! Réveille toi s'il te plaît ! _criait une voix de femme

_Si on la laissait là, elle retrouvera le chemin toute seule ! _fit une autre plus familière

_Non ! Ta mère me tuera et je ne fais jamais ce genre de farce !_

_Désolé, c'était juste une blague ! Mais franchement elle ne se réveille pas et…_

Puis Harry toucha ma main et émis un cri de panique.

_Qu'y a-t-il ? _demanda Narcissa aussi affolée

_Tata, sa main est toute froide, et son corps est raide ! _ s'écria le jeune homme

Narcissa se précipita vers moi et passa sa main sur ma joue, mon poignet et ma gorge.

_Emmène là Harry, je vais appeler un médecin ! _fit elle

Harry souleva mon corps toujours inconscient, et me porta dans ses bras vers l'ascenseur. Il me regardait tendrement et me serra plus contre lui. Narcissa sortit en trombe de l'ascenseur en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles, se dirigea vers une des portes du couloir suivi de Harry, tourna la clé et ouvrit la porte en laissant passer Harry en premier.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

J'ouvris enfin les yeux, un plafond tout blanc planait au dessus de mes yeux, j'étais dans une chambre que je n'avais jamais vue auparavant. Mon corps était engourdi et je n'arrivais même pas à bouger le moindre membre. Je tournais ma tête et voyais une pile de médicaments sur une table à côté de moi. Je devais être malade, pensais je. Soudain, j'entendis des voix qui s'élevaient derrière la porte de la chambre. C'étaient celles de deux jeunes hommes

_J'ignorais que tu avais une sœur mon vieux ! _fit l'une d'elle

_Je vais te décevoir mais je suis bel et bien un enfant unique, disons que c'est la petite protégée de mes parents, _répondit l'autre voix qui n'était autre que celle de Harry Potter

_Protégée ?_ _Ne me fais pas rire ! Et elle vient d'où ? _

_C'est la fille de notre cuisinière, _répondit Harry d'une voix ferme

_Ce n'est donc qu'une domestique après tout ! _répliqua l'autre jeune homme en ricanant

Je fus plus que furieuse en entendant cela, ils étaient tous des rustres ou quoi dans cette famille ! Mais cette fois ci, au lieu d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie, Harry me surpris

_Certes, c'est la fille d'une domestique mais elle est très loin d'en être une ! Elle est en 3è année en stomatologie, c'est une fille très intelligente, elle est la plus intelligente de celles que j'ai rencontrées. Et son caractère est différent, elle est si sûre et te fais peur des fois ! _

_Non,le grand Harry Potter qui dit ça ! _fit l'autre, _mais est elle d'une beauté si rare pour que tu me dises tout ça ?_

_Pour moi, elle est belle mais ce qui m'attire plus chez elle c'est son caractère ! Mais, je ne voudrais jamais sortir avec une fille comme elle, elle est trop chiante ! _répondit Harry en pouffant de rire

Je ne pensais pas non plus à sortir avec toi, Harry Potter, fis je avec mépris. Même si des fois, il me plaisait vraiment, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un enfant pourri jusqu'au bulbe.

_Bon, laisse moi la voir de mes propres yeux pour vérifier tes dires Harry_

_Drago, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée_

_Quoi ? Pourquoi ?_

_Et bien elle dort et elle est encore très faible ! Je veux pas que tu la déranges !_

_Harry, je veux juste la regarder !_

_Non,…_

Mais Drago avait déjà pris la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit à une vitesse éclair au moment où je refermais mes yeux. Il y eut un long silence mais je sentais leur regard parcourir mon corps.

_Harry, elle est… super belle, je comprend maintenant pourquoi t'es tombé amoureux d'elle ! _fit Drago

_Quoi ? Je ne suis pas amoureux voyons !_

_La manière dont tu la regardes et dont tu parles d'elle le prouve mon vieux ! _répondis Drago très sûr de lui

_Foutaises ! Allez laissons la ! _disais Harry à son cousin

_Harry est amoureux ! Harry est amoureux…_

_C'est pas vrai !_


	4. floraison d'une vengeance

Floraison d'une vengeance! Je sais le titre est mal choisi et je m'en excuse d'avance. Ce chapitre est le début de tout, c'est même la pilier de l'histoire! Ce n'est sûrement pas le meilleur mais à vous de le ire! bonne lecture!

* * *

Quand la porte se referma, j'ouvris mes yeux. Je ne pouvais pas réaliser ce que je venais d'entendre, Harry amoureux de moi ? C'était invraisemblable ! Je passais ma journée au lit quel dommage de ne pas pouvoir visiter le pays !

En fin d'après midi, Narcissa entra enfin, suivie d'un homme aussi élégant qu'elle, très maigrichon et semblait grincheux. Il avait de longs cheveux blonds, un nez un peu crochu et tenait une canne dans sa main droite. Il me regardait étrangement.

_Lucius, voici Hermione, la filleule des Potter, _fit Narcissa en me présentant à l'homme qui me dévisagea

_Et bien Cissy, elle est très jolie ! Mais une si jolie fleur doit être dehors avec ce beau soleil,_ fit Lucius en pointant la fenêtre pour indiquer le temps qu'il faisait à l'extérieur

_Merci, Mr …, _hésitai je en portant mon regard vers Narcissa pour lui demander le nom de cet homme

_Lucius Malefoy, c'est mon mari Hermione, le père de Drago, donc tu peux aussi l'appeler tonton ou mon oncle, _expliqua la blonde

_Je suis désolée mon oncle, _m'excusai je puis en essayant de me redresser, mes bras me lâchèrent brusquement et je me retrouvais plus que jamais enfoncée dans le lit

_Ne te force pas Hermione, tu dois encore te reposer ! _insista Cissy en remontant la couverture vers mon menton

A son tour, Lucius s'assit sur mon lit.

_Qu'a-t-elle Cissy ? _demanda t-il à sa femme

_La fatigue due au manque de sommeil, elle a une tension artérielle assez élevée, c'est pour cela qu'elle s'est évanouie ! _ répliqua Cissy

_Il faut faire très attention Hermione, tu es encore très jeune ! _ répliqua Lucius affichant un sourire flatteur

_Ah, tes médicaments sont là, il y a une petite notice avec et tu dois les prendre régulièrement ! _ interrompit la dame blonde

_Bon, allons y Cissy, nous avons du travail devant nous, _poursuivit Lucius en se levant

_Oui, on est en retard là, _acquiesça sa femme, _les garçons sont là au cas où tu aurais besoin de quelque chose ! _

_Merci à vous ! _déclarai je

Ils sourirent et ensuite me laissèrent seule à nouveau.

Et voilà, me voici dans un pays que j'aimerais connaître mais dans l'incapacité. Il ne me resta plus que de continuer de me reposer, mais je ne savais pas ce qui m'était arrivée, je me souvenais juste que je m'étais assoupie une seconde et ensuite plus rien. Le comble, j'avais des doutes sur mon état de santé, ça ne me ressemblait pas de m'évanouir ainsi. Mon inquiétude dut attendre car le sommeil me berça lentement et m'emmena loin de tous mes soucis.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Je me réveillais en sursaut. Un cauchemar sans doute, pensai je. Une main caressa mon visage, je fus pétrifiée avant même de vérifier l'identité de cette personne. C'était un jeune homme, aux cheveux blonds, courts, des lèvres très minces qui me souriaient, avec un regard si perçant qui me donnait l'impression d'être dénudée.

_Bonjour, t'as fait un cauchemar ? _demanda t-il avec détachement

Je ne répondis pas et me contentais de le dévisager.

_Oh, n'aie pas peur, je me nomme Drago, je suis le cousin de Harry, _rassura t-il avec un sourire

_Désolée, je ne savais pas, _m'excusai je en détournant mon regard.

Je savais ce qu'il avait en tête, il voulait me séduire, mais je n'allais pas me laisser faire aussi facilement et il n'était pas mon genre de mec.

_Alors ça va mieux ? _demanda Drago qui me fit sortir de mes pensées

_Oui, bien !_ répondais je en me redressant, mais je ne retrouvai toujours pas mes forces

Drago prit mes bras pour m'aider, mais…

_Laisse je peux très bien me débrouiller seule, _interrompais je en lui jetant un regard noir

_Je voulais juste t'aider, inutile de m'agresser comme ça ! _

_Tu perds ton temps Drago, je ne vais pas sortir avec toi, à vrai dire, tu es même pire que Harry, _déclarais je en le regardant dans ses yeux

Aïe, j'avais fait une bêtise, je ne m'attendais pas à sa réaction.

_Tu as entendu notre discussion ! _s'écria le blond

_Oui, et je sais ce que vous pensiez tous de moi ! Je suis une intellectuelle mais trop chiante à draguer, belle mais sait résister, et vous voulez me tester et savoir qui de vous est le meilleur ! _lui jetais je

Drago éclata de rire. Il se plia même en deux sur le lit et tapait dans le matelas.

_Tu es drôle tu sais ! Je vais aussi être direct avec toi, oui tu me plais et extrêmement, je n'ai jamais rencontré une fille comme toi, tu es si spéciale Hermione !_

_Tu ne me connais même pas ! Comment peut tu prétendre m'aimer ? _rétorquai je

_Je ne sais pas, mais tu as une chose qui m'attire vraiment ! Je ne vais pas te forcer la main, après tout je vais te prouver que je t'aime, je veux te découvrir encore plus et te laisser par la même occasion me connaître ! _répondit il en toute sérénité

_Ouais c'est ça, je vais plutôt faire de ta vie un enfer! _fis je en me moquant de lui

_Qu'importe, je suis prêt à tout endurer ! _répliqua Drago tout confiant

_TU perds ton temps !_

Il voulut me répondre mais Harry entra en trombe dans la chambre. Son visage s'assombrit quand il vit Drago assis à côté de moi. Je sentis même une pincée de jalousie dans ses yeux.

_Euh je vous dérange ? _interrogea t-il avec un ton très froid

_Oui ! _ répondit je avec la ferme intention de le mettre le plus mal à l'aise possible

_Au fait, non, nous avons fini ! _ affirma Drago en se levant de mon lit, _tu veux sûrement lui parler ! Allez je vous laisse cousin, souviens toi de ce que j'ai dit Hermione,_poursuivit il avant de donner une tape amicale sur l'épaule de son cousin

Harry resta figé, la colère montait en lui. Il s'approcha de moi alors que je le regardais attentivement. Je voulais tellement rigoler. J'adorais voir Harry dans cet état, pour lui faire payer tout ce qu'il m'avait fait depuis tout ce temps et j'avais même une petite idée en tête pour assouvir ma vengeance. Il s'assit sur le lit et me contempla.

_Quoi ? T'as rien de mieux à faire que de me mâter ? _demandai je avec un ton assez méprisant

_Comment ça va ? _

_Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? De toute façon, tu ne souhaites que ça non ! _répondais je avec furie

_Je m'inquiète pour toi ! _ marmonna t-il entre les dents

Je le voyais clairement, il était sincère mais ça le rabaissait peut être de l'admettre.

_Et bien comme tu le vois, très bien… grâce à Drago !_

_Quoi ? _fit il en sursautant

_Grâce à Drago ! _répétai je avec un rictus

_Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ? _

_Ça ne te regarde pas, c'est ma vie o.k ?_

Il ne répondit pas et s'en alla furieux. Je détestais me venger mais, je prenais du plaisir à faire souffrir Harry.

Je me remis très vite de ma situation de fatigue après un après midi très chiant. Je me levais malgré l'incapacité. C'était là que je me rendis compte de la beauté de ma chambre, elle était peinte en blanc, très simple, bien meublée, il y avait même une mini bibliothèque. Elle était parfaitement à mon goût. Je m'habillai avec mon jean et un haut blanc un peu moulant. J'avais attaché mes cheveux.

Je sortis enfin de ma chambre, la maison était immense, au bord de la mer et les murs étaient presque en vitre. J'étais à l'étage, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de courir vers la rambarde pour regarder ce qu'il y avait en bas. J'étais stupéfaite car il y avait un énorme salon avec des fauteuils superbes, des portraits, d'autres meubles, vraiment la classe.

_Alors, il te plaît notre chez nous ? _fit une voix derrière moi, je sentais même son souffle dans ma nuque

Je m'agrippai à la rambarde, effrayée. Je me tournais et vis Drago, derrière moi, les mains dans sa poche. Il me regardait avec ses beaux yeux bleus, il portait sûrement des lentilles de contact.

_Très jolie ! ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ici ? _répondis je un peu embarrassée et en lui tournant le dos

_Depuis 10 ans déjà, mon père a préféré quitté notre manoir pour celui-ci ! _fit il en se mettant à côté de moi

Je reculais un peu, histoire de lui faire croire que j'étais timide. Mais, il s'approcha encore un peu plus de moi et me fixa de nouveau.

_Tu sais, ceci pourrait très bien être ta future demeure ! _ fit il en lançant son corps vers moi et en une seconde sa bouche était à quelques millimètres de la mienne

Il était très direct ce gars là, j'avoue.

_Et si on visitait la maison ! _proposai je en mettant le plus de distance possible entre nos corps

Il tendit le bras en signe d'approbation. Je partis devant puis ce fut son tour. Et on fit le tour de la maison.

Nous débouchâmes ensuite dans la cuisine et je vis Harry de loin en train de se préparer à manger. Je m'arrêtais soudainement et fit volte face vers Drago. Je mis mes bras autour de son cou. Surpris par ce geste, il mit les siens autour de mes hanches.

_Merci pour cette visite ! _ fis je sachant très bien que j'avais attiré l'attention de Harry

_Mais, c'est un plaisir Hermione et une si belle dame comme toi mérite le meilleur de guides ! _répondit Drago qui m'enlaçait complètement

Je répondis à son geste en le serrant contre moi car je savais qu'il nous épiait.A ce moment, Harry passa à côté de nous.

_Drago, j'ai à te parler ! _déclara t-il fermement sans lever ses yeux vers nous

_Ça peut pas attendre ? Je suis occupé là ! _

_Non, c'est très urgent ! _

Il s'en alla. A mon avis, il n' a pas pu supporté une telle humiliation.

_Je suis vraiment désolé ma belle, mais je vais faire le plus rapidement possible ! _fit Dargo avant de faire une baise main

Il s'en alla à son tour. Je le regardais monter les escaliers et emprunter le couloir.

* * *

Alors, c'était comment? A votre goût? Ennuyeux? Mal expliqué? Dites le dans vos reviews surtout! bisous!


End file.
